


Tahitian Mornings & Captain America T-shirts

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: One morning in the life of Phil Coulson and Melinda May in Tahiti. Entirely wishful thinking.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Tahitian Mornings & Captain America T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to whoever the hell created the ending for Season 5. We needed it before the angst of Season 6 and the inevitable depression of Season 7.

**Coulson’s POV**

Phil Coulson was amazed. Not that he wasn’t amazed often by Melinda May, but this was something new entirely. 

She was _asleep. _

Which was amazing in it of itself, but the most amazing part was that it was 7:30 in the morning, and she wasn’t doing tai chi or working out or kicking ass. She was just sleeping. For once, Phil Coulson had awoken before Melinda May. 

Phil would’ve sent Daisy a picture if he still had his phone, but he didn't, so he took a picture on May’s phone. Something to remember him by, he figured, and besides, Daisy would go through all of May’s pictures once she got back.

May was sleeping on her side, away from his side of the bed and facing the window, in his Captain America T-shirt, which was much too big for her small frame and fit her like a short nightgown. Her left arm clutched her right shoulder. Her hair was straight as ever, and it stayed neatly down her back. She looked blissful, and Phil was amazed she was asleep, especially because the sheer curtains were brightening up the room.

He decided to let her sleep.

An hour later, at 8:30, May still wasn’t awake. The covers, rolled up to her chest, were rising and falling steadily. Phil smiled at her, crept around the side of the bed, and laid down. His chest hurt, sort of like heartburn but more stingy, and laying down helped. He pressed a soft kiss to May’s bare left shoulder, than another one next to the first, all the way up her neck to her cheek. 

Phil felt May wake up. She flipped over to face him. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” He said. If he had said that the base May probably would have kicked his ass. Instead, she smiled and kissed him. 

“What time is it?” She murmured against his mouth. 

“8:30 or so,” Phil replied. “That’s five and half extra hours of sleep. Daisy would be ecstatic.” He kissed her nose. 

“She probably is, imagining what the hell we’re doing out here,” May pointed out.

“What the hell _are _we doing out here?”

”Making out in bed at 8:30 in the morning.”

”Fair point,” Phil admitted. May leaned into him, and he cupped her face with both hands. “You’re wearing my Captain America T-shirt.” She kissed him again, or rather, they kissed each other. 

“I am,” May admitted. She laughed - a real laugh, one Phil hadn’t heard for years, at least since Bahrain. She looked up at him, which wasn’t very difficult because she was pretty short, and her eyes sparkled. “God, we’re like teenagers. Which we were, like, thirty years ago.” This time Phil laughed. She had a point. 

“We’re old,” He complained.

”Well, you might be. I know for a fact that Phil Coulson - hell, _no one _would dare tell the great Melinda May that she was _old_,” May replied, raising an eyebrow. She kissed him again. 

“Except your mother.”

”Maybe my mother.”

”She hates me,” Phil informed May.

”Mmmhmm,” May confirmed.

”Does it even count as making out if we’re old and discussing how old we are and who would tell us that we were old?”

”It would if you shut up.”

**May’s POV**

May received a FaceTime call at nine, just as she and Phil were making breakfast. Correction: Phil was making breakfast. May was a disastrous cook and therefore was helping out by sitting in a chair and providing company. 

“They want to FaceTime,” May announced to Phil. 

“Well, then,” Phil replied, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her. She accepted the call. 

“Hello,” May said.

”Hi!” Phil greeted them. Daisy, Yo-Yo, Mack, and Simmons were all on camera.

”I believe the deal was zero calls,” May scowled. “As in, none.” 

”Aww look, she’s trying to hide how she’s having a good time,” Daisy said. 

“We _are _having a good time,” Phil chimed in. May glared.

”Daisy missed you,” Mack explained. “We all did.”

”What have you been doing?” Simmons asked politely.

”That’s rated PG,” Daisy added. May glared even more intently at her.

“Parasailing, scuba diving,” Phil counted. “Ice cream.”

”_Helado_,” Yo-Yo said, “classic.” 

“Anything PG-13? R?” Daisy asked. “Holy shit, is that Coulson’s Captain America T-shirt?” May leaned over and kissed Phil full on the mouth, tongue involved and everything.

”That PG-13 enough for you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Then she ended the call. Phil laughed. 

**Daisy’s POV**

”That was _totally _Coulson’s shirt,” She declared as they stared at the black screen.

”Daisy, were you _recording _that?” Simmons asked, nodding to a little video camera button in the top left corner of the screen. Daisy tapped it.

”Yep!” She said.

”Please send it to them,” Yo-Yo said.

”We aren’t supposed to be terrorizing them,” Mack protested.

“They signed up for it when they’d started wearing each other’s clothing,” Daisy laughed, and she sent the video to May. A few minutes later they got a reply.

“We love you too,” read Simmons aloud.

”Yeah, Coulson sent that,” Mack said.

”Daisy, if you don’t shut the hell up I will kick your ass,” Yo-Yo read. Everyone glanced at each other and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and have a great day! Please leave comments to let me know what you think; be critical or kind, I don’t care. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
